Young Dracula
Young Dracula is a British children's television series which aired on CBBC. It was loosely based on the children's book by Michael Lawrence. Plot The series follows the Dracula family: Vladimir, his father Count Dracula, and older sister Ingrid. Having lived in Transylvania they move to Stokely, a small town in Britain, after various incidents involving angry peasant mobs. Series One- Summary Count Dracula moves from Transylvania to Stokely. Dracula moves with his two children Vlad and Ingrid and his servant, Renfield. One of Dracula’s children does not want to follow his dad’s footstep. Vlad does not want to become a full fledged vampire like his dad. Vlad wants to be a regular kid that attends school, but for Dracula that is unacceptable because if Vlad attends school, he will reveal their secret of being a vampire. Series one is full of controversy and drama; Ingrid, tired of being ignored by her father, decides to bring her mother to stay in the castle. Dracula was not with the mother of her children because she ran off with a werewolf. Dracula overly hurt because that was a back stabbing to his hurt, losing his most loved one to his enemy. When Vlad turned thirteen, there was a ritual that he would gain his full vampire powers and for this ritual his grandparents came to see Vlad gain full power. This can relate back to the Russian “Story of DraculaThe Story About Dracula. Trans. Raymond T. McNally. Kirillov-Belozersky Monastery Collection: Leningrad, n.d. Print. ” translated by Raymond T. McNally of how he follows every rule as leader and Vlad just wants to be normal and not have anything to do with being a vampire. Vlad only wanted a regular party, where he would be with his friends and nothing of blood to be involved. When Vlad is about to gain full power, Vlad’s sister turns on a lamp that would cause to end the ritual because of the light. Every episode in series one, is based on a whole new problem and how Vlad and Ingrid work to get out of it, so they do not have to get in trouble with their dad. The last episode requires for Vlad to pass a blood test. Vlad, obviously wants to fail the test because he wants to be a normal kid, but gets threatened that if he does not pass the test, he will never see his friends ever again. Vlad unintentionally passes the test. Young Dracula connects with the movie Nosferatu in many ways, but a difference between each other is that “NosferatuNosferatu. Dir. F.W. Murnau. Perf. Max Schreck, Greta Schröder, Ruth Landshoff. Jofa-Atelier Berlin-Johannisthal, Prana-Film GmbH, 1929. DVD. ” is about being a leader and killing people. In the other hand, Vlad wants to be a normal kids and doesn’t want to gain the full vampire powers. Notable Vampires * Count Dracula :Count Dracula is the head of the Dracula clan and the father of Ingrid Dracula and Vladimir Dracula. * Vladimir Dracula :Vladimir Dracula is the son of Count Dracula. He is the Chosen One and heir to the Dracula throne. * Ingrid Dracula :Ingrid Dracula is the oldest child and the only daughter of Count Dracula. Though more ambitious than Vlad, she is often ignored by her father. Category:Dracula Category:Series